Did it Really Have to be This Anime!
by RockerGirlAnime314
Summary: Lorielle King was on her way home from school when a blinding light surrounded her. Now she is in Katekyo Hitman Reborn with no way as to how to get home. What will she do when a certain birdie and pineapple take interest in her? Fall in love or worry about getting home? And there is one more question she wants answered... "Why do I have to disguise myself as a boy!"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone this is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn story. I'm so excited since this is one of my favorite anime shows. The main character for the story is an OC. I don't know how most people feel about having OC's in stories, but I like them since you can put your own twist in an already great story. Please give my story a chance. Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn :)**

Character Information

Name: Lorielle "Lori" King

Age: 16 years old

Personality: Crazy, silly, and hot tempered and can be sadistic when angered. She is very sarcastic when annoyed, and speaks her mind without thinking of the consequences. She cares very much for her friends and will go out of her way to protect them in any way possible. She is also a little perverted. Lori can act slightly shy when around someone he likes romantically.

Looks: She has honey blonde spiky hair that reaches her lower back. She usually keeps her hair in a ponytail with a messy bang. Her skin is tan. She wears the male version of the Namimori uniform. Her ears are pierced with purple studded earrings in them. She wears a purple and black butterfly pendant around her neck at all times.

Favorite Characters: Reborn, Tsuna, Bianchi, Gokudera, Fon, Yamamoto, Lambo, Belphegor, Squalo, Xanxus etc.

Least Favorite Characters: Hibari, Mukuro, Shamal, Daemon Spade

Likes: Taking naps, drawing, learning new fighting moves, irritating Hibari, Gokudera, and Lal Mirch, and Mukuro.

Dislikes: Waking up early, people hurting her friends, when people see her at her lowest or sad.

Flame: Snow Flame (ice blue in color)

Weapon: Metal Fans and Purple tonfas

Box Animal: Gray Wolf she named Blaze. Snow flame comes from his tail and ears.

**A/N: I will have the first chapter up as soon as possible, but just want to know how you feel about the OC at the moment. I will update the story every week :)**


	2. Chapter 2:Really Freaking Really

**A/N: Here's the first chapter I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Chapter 1: Really Freaking Really!

Lori stared at her teacher give a lecture to the class. It was the end of the day and she was ready to go.

"God when will this be over," she thought as she looked at the clock that read 3:00 p.m. She had ten more minutes before she could leave. She just sighed as she began to drift into a daydream. She closed her eyes for what felt like a few seconds. When she opened them she was standing in a meadow with a white dress on. She looked around to see no one.

"Where the hell am I," she said out loud. She started to walk toward a lake next to her. She looked at her reflection, but jumped back when she saw another form next to her. Suddenly, she began to be pulled back to reality but the last thing she heard was a weird laugh.

"Kufufu…"

Lori shot out of her seat to see she was the only one still in the classroom. Everyone even the teacher just left her in the class.

"Those bastards they couldn't wake me before leaving. That's just wrong," she yelled. She stuffed her things into her backpack and stomped out the school.

"I guess I'll take the long way home," she began to walk. While walking she began to think about the weird dream she just had. The scene seemed so familiar, and that laugh sounded exactly like Mukuro Rokudo from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. She loved the show and read the manga online every week. The anime may be the reason why she is obsessed with the mafia.

She was taken away from her thoughts when her phone began to vibrate.

"Hello," she said in a monotone.

"Lori its Amy, Mom said that she will be going on a yearlong trip so don't worry if she doesn't come home," she listened to her older sister.

"What the hell! Why didn't she tell me this in the morning before I left for school? That selfish mother of ours," Lori said back.

"She said it was last minute, plus you never answer your phone when you're in school," Amy sighed, "Just go home and locked up. I'll be there to bring you to my place later."

Lori sighed, "Alright, love you."

"Love you too," Amy said with a dial tone following after.

Lori decided to pick up the pace. She started to run home, but noticed something was off. She couldn't hear any birds, insects, or even children. It also wasn't the usual traffic in the street. She slowed to a stop.

"Where is everyone?" she said, "Oh God, please don't tell me I'm having a Twilight Zone moment! I don't want to be the only person on Earth. That would suck monkey balls."

She began to walk cautiously down the street until she started to hear a loud ringing sound.

"Shit what the hell is going on," she yelled covering her ears. That's when she saw a blinding light coming her way. She did what any normal person would do and ran away from it, but it was meaningless as it engulfed her anyway.

Lori screamed as she was flying through a tunnel that kept flashing different colors.

"Why did this happen to me," she screamed as she approached the end of the tunnel. Next thing she knows she fell to the ground butt first.

"Ouch!"

She looked at her surrounding they looked familiar, but she knew she wasn't in her neighborhood or even world. She slowly got to her feet, and started to walk.

"Hmm, where have I seen this layout before," she thought as she turned a corner, "Dammit I have no idea where I'm going…"

"REBORN," a boy in heart boxers screamed and ran by Lori.

Her eyes widened and she looked at the direction the boy ran to, "This cannot be happening…"

"Ciaossu," she heard a squeaky voice say from behind her.

Lori whipped around to see none other nothing the world's greatest Hitman and strongest Arcobaleno himself. She pulled on her bang as she yelled, "Oh my God it's Reborn. This really is happening…"

"You seem to know me, but I don't know who you are. Are you are hitman girl," the baby asked turning Leon into his trademark gun.

Lori jumped back and threw her armed up and yelled, "No I'm not a hitman so please don't shoot me Reborn." She looked at him and thought, "Just great now I'm going to die. Death by baby. My tombstone will be epic."

The baby looked at the girl from under his hat. He took her appearance in. She looked short maybe a little taller than Tsuna. Her hair was long stopping at her lower back, honey blonde, and spiky. All of it held in a high ponytail. Her eyes were purple with specks of blue. She had on dark blue skinny jeans, a purple Mickey Mouse shirt, and black boots that came above her knees. She also had purple studded ,the thing that caught his attention the most was her purple butterfly pendant that glistened in the sun.

"That pendant…," he thought. He put his gun down and Leon turned back to normal. Lori sighed in relief.

"What is your name girl," the little hitman asked.

Lori looked down and said, "My name is Lorielle King but call me Lori for short, and before you start to ask me a thousand questions I'm from a different universe where all the events that take place here are just an anime and manga series."

Reborn kept an emotionless face, but he soon had that evil glint in his eye and smirked.

"I'm not liking that look. I forget how sadistic this little monster…erm hitman is," she thought which earned a kick in the face by Reborn.

"Don't insult me Lori. I can kill you with one shot," Reborn glared at the girl as she rubbed her now hurting head.

"I forgot you could read minds," Lori mumbled brushing the dirt off her as she got off the ground.

"Follow me Lori. I have some questions to ask. You might be interested," Reborn said with that glint in his eye again. Lori nodded and followed the baby to Tsuna's house.

Many questions ran through her head, "How the hell did I wind up here? How do I get home? Why do I feel like Reborn will hit me for all these irritating questions?"

Reborn hit her and said, "Will you stop that. We're here."

Lori looked at the house and said, "Wow I'm at Tsuna's house. This is so cool. Do I get to meet Nana," she asked looking at the Spartan tutor.

"Mama is out shopping with Bianchi right now. You'll meet them later," the baby said walking into the house. Lori followed after the baby to Tsuna's room.

She sat down on the bed as Reborn started his questions.

"The first thing I want to know is where you got that pendant," Reborn asked.

Lori looked at the baby with a confused expression. She grabbed the butterfly and said, "I found in the woods when I was six, but really it was like it found me…" Lori recalled when she was playing in the woods and she heard a faint voice telling her to come toward it. When she got to were it was coming from she only found the pendant. It actually floated into her hands. But she thought nothing of it as a child…

Reborn asked his next question, "Would you like to join Tsuna's family?"

Lori's eyes widened at the question and she thought, "What is this kid up to?"

"Well…," Reborn said as he waits for the blonde's answer.

Lori stood up and crossed her arm she said, "As much as I would love to I should really be trying to find a way back to my world. I have to refuse."

Reborn said, "Okay how about this I'll give you a weapon if you join."

Lori's eyes lit up and she yelled, "Really? I accept your offer then." She was a sucker for weapons, and it might actually be fun to be with some of her favorite characters.

Reborn smirked and said, "But there are a few conditions."

Lori sat back down, " I'm listening…"

"You can't tell anyone else about you being from a different world. It could make enemies want to kidnap and use you for information. You will have to go to Namimori with the family. Also, you will have to disguise yourself as a boy. That's pretty much it," Reborn said climbing into his bed.

Lori shook her head and smiled, "Alright I can do that…WAIT WHY DO I HAVE TO DISGUISE MYSELF AS A BOY?!"

She never got an answer since Reborn fell asleep with his eyes open.

Lori face palmed, "Dammit Reborn."

Lori decided to take a nap as well. She fell asleep on Tsuna's bed. Reborn made her change into some male clothes to fit the part. She had to wrap her chest with bandages to make her look flat. She has a grey t-shirt and black pants. She still looked feminine in the face, but boyish overall. Everything was peaceful until Tsuna came home later that day. He walked into the room to see Lori and Reborn drinking tea without a care in the world.

"Hieeee Reborn who is he," Tsuna asked looking nervous. Lori thought she looked so adorable.

"Hey bastard the tenth asked who you were," a silver haired boy yelled at Lori. The one and only Gokudera was right in front of Lori in person.

"Ma ma~ Gokudera calm down there is no need to yell," another voice came to Lori's attention. She looked over Gokudera's shoulder to see Yamamoto.

Lori spoke up, "Actually Tsuna asked Reborn not me so shut up octopus hair." Lori stuck her tongue out mocking the silverette.

Gokudera yelled, "Bastard I'll kill you." He pulled out his dynamite and threw it at Lori. She just kicked them out the window where they exploded.

She and Reborn smirked as she said, "Sorry but it won't be that easy kid."

The others jaw dropped as they looked at her. Tsuna asked again, "Reborn who is he."

Reborn smiled and said, "This is Kazune. From this day on he will be one of your Guardians."

The three teens yelled, "WHAT?"

Lori just smiled and said, "Yep, so take care up me you three."

The next day Mama registered Lori for Namimori with the other guardians under the name Kazune Matsumoto. She sighed as she put on the male version of the uniform. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"This actually looks good on me," Lori said.

"Kazune hurry up we're already late," Tsuna yelled up the stairs.

"Coming," she ran out the house with her "boss" down the street. The came to a skid when they got to the school, but it was too late for the late bell rang.

"Herbivore you're late," a deep voice said from behind the two. They snapped their heads back to see a boy with black hair, sharp silver eyes, and a band that say Disciplinary Committee. It was the one and only Kyoya Hibari, "For that I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna screamed and ran to class before he could get hit leaving Lori by herself. Hibari's attention shifted to Lori.

"Um… how's it going," Lori was kind of nervous being alone with Hibari. Knowing him he'll just to beat the crap out of her.

"Herbivore you are trespassing. I'll bite you to death," Hibari said with a dark smirk.

"I knew that was coming," she thought.

Then she spoke, "Look I'm a new student here. My name is Kazune not herbivore, and I don't have time for this." She tried to walk away, but ducked when she sense something coming for her head.

Hibari smirked, "Oh the herbivore has some skills. Let's see how long you last." He swung again, but she dodged again gaining some distance between the two. He smirked again and he thought, "This herbivore will be fun."

Lori continued to dodge until she had enough. She stopped as Hibari ran toward her. When he got close enough she punched him in the face and yelled, "Would you quit it. I'm already late on my first day. Leave me alone you blood thirsty fighting obsessed bastard." She gasped after she realized what she just did.

"Oh shit I just hit Hibari. Well it was worth it because I don't like him anyway," she thought as she took a few steps back. She began to shiver when she felt a bloodthirsty aura form around Hibari.

"…Herbivore I'll kill you," he growled and lunged forward. Lori was having a hard time keeping up, for his speed increased.

Lori just screamed and ran away comically and yelled, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about what I was doing! AHHHHH!"

Hibari kept chasing her until she climbed up a tree for protect and thought, "This herbivore is pretty amusing. I guess he can live a while longer."

Lori caught her breath as she hugged the tree and she mumbled, "Thank God for all the years I took track and karate otherwise Hibari would have caught and killed me."

A deep voice took Lori away from her thoughts, "Herbivore report to my office after school is over for your punishment." Lori cringed.

Before he left Hibari broke the tree with his tonfa making it fall over with Lori in it and he said, "Get to class."

Lori glared at him as he walked away hoping his head would burst into flame and she said. "That asshole I hope he trips down the stairs."

"Ciaossu Lori," Reborn said popping out of nowhere scaring Lori.

"I now know how Dino and Tsuna feel when this happens," she thought holding her chest, "Reborn please don't pop out of nowhere like that."

Reborn smirked and said, "You have to be stealthy to be a hitman, and just to let you know I scheduled a spare between you are Hibari a week from now so be prepared." With that being said he disappeared into one of his multiple hiding places in the school.

The only thing Lori could think was, "Really freaking really!"

**A/N: Please review and the next chapter is on its way. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3:Please Don't Find Me Out!

**A/N: I'm so sorry about how long it took me to place the next chapter for the story up! I hope everyone can forgive me. This is the second chapter to the story and I hope you like it ;).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Chapter 2: Please Don't Find Me Out

"I fucking hate everyone," Lori grumbled as she walked to class.

Not only was she late for class on her first day, but she had to fight Hibari next week. She started to stop and look out the window.

"Hell, I'm late anyway might as well take a breather," she thought.

She began to think of her family. She missed her sister, mother, and most of all her father. Her father was in America for business for about two years now. She took after her father a lot. She had his eyes, his temperament, and his sarcastic nature. She took after her mother when it comes to appearance and unexpected nature, but she and her mother had had a lot of fights since her father left. They just stopped being as close as they used to be anymore. Her sister Amy was like best friend than an older sister. She could always go to her when she needed her.

"I wonder just how long I'll be here," she whispered.

"Herbivore, why aren't you in class yet," a voice said as Lori slowly turned her head to the left to see Hibari as his tonfas appeared out of nowhere.

She gave him a blank look and said, "Where the hell do you put those things?"

She has always wondered from the first time she read the manga. One page he didn't have them, and then the next page he did. All while wearing short sleeves. So seriously where does Hibari put them in his pants or something?

Hibari glared and said, "That is none of your concern. Now answer the question."

Lori just walked by and said, "Okay I'll just say he puts them in his pants… Also, I don't have to tell you anything Kyoya."

Next thing she knew she was against the wall with a tonfa on her neck. Hibari's face was dangerously close as he glared at Lori and hissed, "Don't say my name so freely herbivore. I asked a question, so answer it before I bite you to death."

Lori smirked and said, "You know most people would get the wrong idea if they saw us in this position Hibari," she leaned to his ear and whispered almost seductively, "they might assume you were forcing yourself on me."

Hibari stared into Lori's purple eyes and smirked, "Oh really…"

Lori gulped and thought, "Uh-oh I think my tactis didn't work. I just started something I wasn't supposed to…."

Hibari took the tonfa from Lori's neck and took a step back. Lori tried to run down to hall, but Hibari caught her by her ponytail.

"Eeep! This is what I get for having long hair," she yelled. She struggled against his grip as he pulled her down to hall.

"Hey, hey, hey where are you taking me jerk," Lori yelled as she tried to grab onto every corner she could to make it more difficult for him. She looked up to Hibari who just gave a sinister smirk and turn back to walk.

She just gave up crossing her arms as he dragged her and she mumbled, "At least we aren't going up and down stairs."

Suddenly the pulling stopped. She looked up to see an o so familiar door, and she paled. Hibari opened the door and threw Lori in. She looked around leather sofas, desk, window…. Oh yes a window I jump out of to save my life.

"Get up herbivore," Hibari said staring at Lori.

She twitched as she stood and tried to make a break for it, only to be tripped by the carpet. She fell face first and grumbled, "Why is gravity against me lately?"

Hibari smirked and thought, "This herbivore is very amusing." He then picked Lori up and tossed her on the sofa.

"WHAT THE HELL," she yelled as she tried to get up, but Hibari pinned her down by her wrist and his legs caging her on the sofa.

She blushed and said, "What the hell are you doing? You do know I was joking earlier don't you?"

He smirked, "And I'm serious right now." He leaned down and kissed her neck.

The blush on her face darkened and she began to yell in her mind, "Oh hell no! This can't be happening! Hibari wouldn't do this is the show. Why is h-."

"AH!," she yelled as Hibari bit into her neck. He smirked against her skin as he pierced the skin.

Lori began to panic and struggled against Hibari's grip as she said, " S-Stop it already you damn vampire!"

Hibari looked at Lori as tears began to form in her eyes and blush still present. He thought, "He looks kind of cute like this…Almost like a cowering mouse…"

He let go of Lori's wrist and smirked, "Herbivore, if you disobey the rules in any way this will be your punishment. Unlike other herbivores you're quite amusing to mess with."

Lori's eyes widened as Hibari finished his sentence and she thought, "This bastard plans to sexually harass me if I break rules. What type of witch craft is this?"

Hibari got off of Lori and the sofa and sat on his desk. Lori asked, "Why this punishment? I'd much rather fight you…"

Hibari gave a dark smirk and said "Because I like to see the look on your face as you suffer."

"Okay scratch that this sadistic bastard plans to sexually harass me if I break the rules. I hope he doesn't find me out," she thought as she sweat dropped.

"Now get to class herbivore… unless you want to finish where we left off," Hibari smirked.

Lori high tailed it out of the room. He honestly didn't have to tell her twice. She ran straight to the classroom and burst in.

"Kazune Matsumoto reporting in," she yelled.

The teacher glared and yelled, "Matsumoto-san you are extremely late. You better have a good excuse."

"Kyoya Hibari," Lori deadpanned.

The teacher paled and said, "Oh if that's the case please take a seat next to Sawada-san."

Lori sat next to Tsuna as people in the class began to whisper as her.

"He looks hot."

"He seems cool."

"He had a fight with Hibari and survived. Man he must be strong."

Tsuna looked at Lori and whispered, "Kazune are you alright? What happened to your neck?"

"Tsuna I honestly don't want to talk about it," Lori mumbled back.

Class went on as the teacher gave a lecture. Lori began to nod off as the teacher spoke. When she opened her eyes she was back to the dreamland she was in the day she ended up in Hitman Reborn. She was even in the same white dress with her hair down.

"Great just great now I'm back in Wonderland again," she said out loud.

Little did she know that someone was watching her from the distance, but before she could get to the pond she faded away from the world.

"Matsumoto is my lesson that boring," the teacher yelled as he flicked some chalk at Lori's head.

She jumped out of her sleep and gave a nervous laugh and apologized. She wondered why she had the dream again. It seems like it only happens with she doses off too.

"Maybe I'll ask Reborn when I get home," she thought.

The teacher rapped his lesson up and it was now time for lunch.

Tsuna looked at Lori and asked, "Do you want to eat lunch with us Kazune? We're going to the roof."

Lori nodded her head in a daze. And anger mark appeared on Gokudera's head and he yelled, "Don't you know how to speak? The tenth asked you a question."

"Do you know how to shut up and stay out of grown folks business," Lori yelled back.

"We're the same age dumbass," Gokudera yelled back.

"Really? Because you act like Lambo and that says a lot octohead," Lori yelled back.

"What did you say you long haired bastard," he yelled pulling out his dynamite.

"You heard me Lambo the Second," she said running out the room, "Catch me if you can!"

Gokudera ran out the room and everyone could hear the explosions.

Tsuna ran out the class yelling, "Please stop you two!"

Yamamoto next to Tsuna laughing, "The game gets funnier every day."

When they found the two Gokudera was throwing an endless supply of dynamite Lori who just kicked or hit to the side. Lori just kept mocking Gokudera to make him angrier.

"What's wrong you can't hit little old me? Man you suck," she said sticking her tongue out.

Gokudera was tired and collapsed on the floor and said, "Shit, you're good."

Lori ran over to him worried and helped him up and said, "Yeah you are too, but some of wisdom don't let your anger get the better of you." She smiled down at him, "Okay."

Gokudera blushed and nodded as he thought, "Why does he look like a girl when he smiles."

Yamamoto laughed, "So can we go eat lunch now. I'm starving over here."

Gokudera shot up and yelled, "No one cares you baseball idiot."

Tsuna sweat dropped and said, "Why am I stuck with you three? Hibari will kill us if he sees this."

Lori stiffened and thought, "Got dammit I almost forgot about what he told me earlier. I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

She ran out of the room and crashed into something causing her to fall on the ground.

She yelled as she rubbed the back of her back, "Watch where you're going."

She looked up to see it was indeed Hibari. He looked down at Lori and said, "…Herbivore did you cause those explosions with the Dynamite Herbivore?"

"If I say no," she asked.

"I won't bite you to death for it," he answered coolly.

"If I say yes," she asked.

He smirked and said, "You know what will happen."

Lori didn't hesitate to lie, "Nope was just running back to class from the bathroom."

She got up dusting herself off with a fake smile, "Now I'll just get going."

Before she could get away Hibari grabbed her wrist and pulled her back and his smirk widened, "Is that so because I saw both of you running down to hall a few minutes ago. You were too busy laughing to notice."

She paled, "It must have been your imagination then, because I don't know what you're talking about." She pulled her wrist away or at least tried.

He grabbed her other hand and said, "Get ready for your punishment herbivore. You're coming with me."

As he pulled her they heard a small voice say, "Ciaossu."

"Thank god for Reborn," Lori yelled in her mind.

Hibari turned around to see Reborn, "Baby. I don't have time for you today I have to punishment herbivore."

Reborn looked at Lori who had eyes saying "Help me!" and smirked, "Before you do that hear me out. I bet you'll like what I have to say."

Hibari stopped and turned to Reborn. Reborn started, "If you leave him alone if you win the fight next week you can do anything you want with him."

"Say what! Don't I get a say in this? Reborn why?," Lori yelled earning a kick in the face from said baby.

"Shut up. You just better get stronger so it doesn't happen," the baby said.

"You evil little…," Lori muttered. She looked up to Hibari who looked as if he was considering what Reborn said.

Hibari let go of Lori and smirked, "I accept."

Lori paled as she yelled, "WHAT!"

Hibari looked at Lori and gave a dark smirk as he said, "You better get stronger herbivore, because if I win I'll make you my slave and 'punish' you all I want." With that being said he walked off.

Lori's jaw dropped and she looked at Reborn who just shrugged his shoulders.

Tsuna and the gang ran up to her and Tsuna asked worried, "Kazune what's wrong? Reborn did you see anything?"

"Kazune will become Hibari's slave if she doesn't win a fight with him next week. Also, you might want to catch him. He's going to pass out."

"Huh," the three boys chorused.

On cue Lori fell to the ground.

"Kazune hang in there we'll get you to the nurse," Tsuna yelled.

Yamamoto picked Lori off the floor, but noticed how light she was and thought, "Why is he so light? It's almost as if he's a-,"

"Hurry up you baseball idiot," Gokudera yelled from down to hall.

"Coming," he said running down the hall.

Reborn hopped on Yamamoto's shoulder as he thought, "Hmmm Yamamoto is as keen as ever, but it won't be a problem. Lori I hope you're ready for what's to come."

**A/N: And that's a wrap. Review and I'll update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Pervert Dr & Birdie Fight

**A/N: How's everyone doing? I'll be updating two new chapters ! Since I only update every two weeks because of school this week I'll squeeze in another chapter. When Thanksgiving Break and Christmas Break come around I will update more. Also, if you're also a Naruto fan please check out my story Why the Heck Are the Akatsuki Here? As Kids!? Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Chapter 3: Pervert Doctors and Bird Fights

When they got to the nurse's office Yamamoto put Lori on a bed. He stared at her for a couple of seconds before turning to the others.

"Where the hell is that stupid doctor," Gokudera said glaring around the room.

"Why don't we go find him," Tsuna suggested.

"Alright you guys go I'll watch Kazune," Yamamoto said with his signature smile.

Reborn stared at them and pulled out a giant hammer aiming to hit Tsuna and Gokudera, "You heard him now get a move on you two."

Both boys ran out the room away from the killer baby. As they left Yamamoto's smile slowly disappeared. He looked back to Lori. She moved her head to the side and revealed the forming bruise from the incident with Hibari earlier.

"I wonder what happened to him," he asked.

"Stupid flying monkeys… give me back my cake…," Lori mumbled in her sleep.

Yamamoto blinked a couple of times and chuckled, "He has some weird dreams. I guess I should bandage him up…"

He went to get the first-aid kit from the cabinet. He then sat a stool next to Lori who was still sleeping peacefully. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of her shirt and noticed the bandages around her chest. Out of curiosity he unbuttoned the rest of the shirt, but wasn't expecting what he saw. A blush lit his face. Lori began to open her eyes and blinked looking down at her position. Unbuttoned shirt + blushing Yamamoto + secret revealed = ….

"AH YAMAMOTO YOU PERVERT," Lori yelled slapping Yamamoto in the process.

She pulled her the sheet up to cover herself as Yamamoto rubbed where he was slapped and stuttered, "K-K-Kazune you're a girl?!"

Lori blushed and nodded her head, "And my real name is Lori not Kazune. Yamamoto please don't tell anyone this no matter what! Please!"

Yamamoto smiled hugged her, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone your secret, so calm down."

Lori looked into Yamamoto's brown eyes and smiled, "Thanks Yamamoto. Can I call you Big Brother?"

Yamamoto thought about it and tussled her hair saying, "Why not? It feels good having a little sister."

Lori began to button her shirt back up when Gokudera, Tsuna, and Reborn came back with Shamal.

Shamal looked at her and said, "He seems fine to me. Plus I told you I don't treat boys."

Tsuna ran up to Lori and said, "Kazune are you okay now?"

"He is just the sweetest thing," Lori thought, "Yeah, I'm fine now thanks for worrying."

Reborn jumped on the bed and said, "Now that you're better we will train to for your fight with Hibari."

Lori glared at the little hitman and said, "I don't need you to train me you little monster. I'll be fine on my own. After all, I didn't sign up for this match at all."

Reborn turned Leon into a gun and aimed it at Lori who didn't flinch. They began to have a stare down.

Tsuna began to panic waving his arms in the air and yelled, "Reborn, Kazune calm down! Maybe it would be a good idea to let Kazune train on his own. He already seems strong…"

Reborn put the gun down and said, "Don't say I didn't warn you if you lose and become Hibari's slave." With that being said he jumped out the window.

Lori crossed her arms and mumbled, "Like that's every going to happen. You guys can go back to class I'm not feeling well after all." She laid down face away from the group.

"Are you sure," Tsuna asked timidly. He didn't want to leave her, but he was worried since her mood just changed so drastically from earlier today. She was so happy now she seemed to be in a darker mood.

"Yeah, I'll be back in class later," she mumbled.

Tsuna looked at Gokudera and Yamamoto who nodded. Tsuna and Gokudera went first. Yamamoto patted Lori's head before leaving. Shamal sat in the stool Yamamoto was sitting in and said, "So little lady, why didn't you take Reborn's offer?"

"How can you tell I'm a girl," Lori questioned.

He smirked, "I know a pretty woman when I see one, so what's your story kid?"

She told Shamal everything, even the dreams she's been having. Even though he wasn't one of her favorite characters he was easy to talk to. Plus, she always liked how Bianchi would kick his ass for being a perv.

"Well, my only advice to you is to work on your weak points if you want to improve your fight skills, and depending on what type of fighter you are try to identify your opponents weak points, but since you're fighting Hibari that may prove to be difficult," Shamal said moving closer to Lori.

She scooted away from him and said, "Back away from my personal bubble you dirty old man."

"What I can't get a little kiss for helping you out," he feigned hurt.

Lori thought about it and smiled innocently, "Nope."

She got out the bed to head to class and Shamal tried to pouncing her. She round house him without looking, sending flying across the room and turned to smirk at her work, "Thanks for the advice. Oh I need a band aid," She grabbed one from the cabinet and placed in on her neck, "See you around." She headed back to class.

During the week she trained hard. She would lift weights for strength, run for speed, and push-ups and sit-ups for endurance. She also began practicing her martial arts. She knew Karate, Kung Fu, and Tae Kwon Do. She knew the things she had to work on, and she would improve at any cost. She was not going to be Hibari's slave or anyone for that matter.

Reborn popped up next to Lori while she was meditating. He was expecting her to jump and scream, but she remained calm and kept her eyes closed.

"Yes Reborn," she said in a calm voice.

Reborn smirked and thought, "Maybe it was a good idea to let her train alone."

She opened one eye and waiting for him to say something.

"Leon has a gift for you. Hope you like it," Reborn said handing her a black bag decorated with purple butterflies. Her eyes widened as she pulled out two purple metal fans with butterfly charms dangling from the bottom of them. She clicked a button and blades came out of the folds.

She smiled and yelled, "Oh my God, thank you so much Reborn. I'll take great care of them." She hugged the baby for a second before letting go.

"Just get stronger," Reborn said before disappearing again.

"Where the hell does that kid go? Don't tell me he can read minds and teleport. Reborn is a super hero baby, and did tell me! The nerve of some people…erm babies… you know what let me get back to training," Lori said shaking her head.

She trained with her new weapons until the sun starting to set. When she got back to Tsuna's house she was sweaty, sore, and tired as hell. She got into the shower and went to bed right after eating dinner.

She had that recurring dream again. However, this time she wasn't in the dress, but some slacks and white long sleeved shirt. But it was the same setting and she was getting irritated with it.

"This dream is starting to get on my nerves. What the hell does this all even mean," she yelled. She sat down in front of the pond and glared at it. Someone walked up behind her and asked, "What are you doing here?"

She didn't look at the person but she was pretty sure it was a he, "How about you tell me. I've been here every time I fall asleep. I don't know why but it looks and feels familiar though… So how did you get here?"

"I'll tell you next time," he said.

"What do you m-," she said waking up. She looked at the clock 5:35 a.m. She rubbed her eyes getting up and stretching. It was time for her morning run. She put on her sweat pants and jacket and headed out the house.

"That was different from usual. I wonder who that boy was," Lori thought as she ran into someone falling back.

"OH ARE YOU OKAY TO THE EXTREME," the boy yelled right in her ear.

She looked up to see Ryohei the soon to be Vongola Sun Guardian. He held his hand out to help her up. She grabbed his hand saying, "Yeah, I'm good you're Ryohei- senpai correct?"

"YEAH IT'S EXTREMELY NICE TO MEET YOU," he smiled.

"Where does he get the energy this early in the morning," Lori sweat dropped, "I'm Kazune by the way. Do you want to run together?"

"YEP," he yelled.

They continued to run together. Ryohei asked Kazune to join the boxing club, but she declined. She didn't need people finding out she was a girl. Yamamoto was enough, plus she was comfortable with him anyway. They parted ways and she made it back to the house to get ready for school.

Before she could walk back out the door Reborn stopped her, "Today's the day. Are you ready for the fight?"

"More than ready," she said back with a smirk and determination in her eyes.

Reborn smirked with his fedora covering his eyes, "Remember it's after school."

"I do. See ya later Reborn," she said walking off.

She made her way to school and saw Hibari standing at the school entrance. They both glared at each other and she walked past him.

He grabbed her arm and whispered, "Hope you're ready to be bitten to death herbivore."

She gave him a calm look and said, "We'll just see now won't will." She snatched her arm away and walked to class.

Hibari smirked and thought, "Yes we will."

We she walked in the class everyone looked at her and paled. She was giving off a killer intent that could pare with Hibari himself. She sat at her seat and waited for the day to be over with.

"Hey ponytail, are you ready for after school," Gokudera asked at lunch.

Lori just chewed her sushi and said nothing which caused a vein the pop on his forehead.

"Can you just answer my damn question for once," Gokudera yelled as Yamamoto laughed.

"Ma Ma~ That alone should tell you how ready his is," Yamamoto smiled looking at Lori and patted her on the head, "Make your big bro proud."

Lori smirked, "I'll try."

Tsuna finally spoke, "How did your training go? Reborn said you were working hard."

"Yeah…I hope it's enough to beat that fucking vampire," she said grabbing her neck subconsciously.

Tsuna smiled and hugged Lori and said, "You'll do great."

Lori blushed a little and thought, "He is so adorable."

"Tsuna I declare you my little brother for now on. If some bastards try to talk about you or bully you you better get me and I'll whoop their asses," Lori declared hugging him back.

Gokudera glared, "I'll be the one to protect the Tenth. No one needs you ponytail."

"Aw is someone jealous? I can protect my lil' bro all I want," Lori said tightening the hug on Tsuna, who blushed from the contact.

Yamamoto grabbed everyone into a group hug and said, "Don't leave me out."

They all laughed and returned to class. The day went on and Lori and getting nervous.

"What if I don't win…I'll have to be Hibari's slave and not to mention get harassed on a daily," she thought then she shook her head and gave a determined gazed out the window, "No, I will win this fight no matter what."

The day finally ended and everyone was heading home. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lori and Hibari were the only ones left in the school. The all walked to the back of the school where the fight would take place. They were silent. It was like the calm before the storm. When they got there they saw Hibari sitting on the ground with one arm resting on his leg, his jacket was on his shoulders, and tonfas out and ready.

He gazed at the group and his eyes landed on Lori. He smirked, "About time you got here, but who invited you other herbivores."

The other three flinched, then suddenly Reborn came down and said, "I did so don't attack them Hibari. They are only here to observe they won't interfere."

"Reborn," Tsuna yelled.

"Infant," Hibari said in a monotone.

"Alright can we finally get this over with," Lori said dropping her bag and pulling out her fans gaining everyone's attention. She walked away from the group and took at fighting stance.

Hibari smirked and got into his fighting stance as well.

Reborn smirked, "Fight."

The two lunged at each other at a speed that was hard for Tsuna and the others to keep up with. Hibari tried to hit Lori with his tonfa, but she dodged and went to kick him in the side. He grabbed her leg and threw her. Lori flipped in the air and landed on her feet running back to Hibari. This continued for 30 minutes.

"You've been training I see," Hibari smirked managing to land a hit on Lori's arm, "But not good enough."

Lori glared but managed to kick Hibari in his side and said, "I wouldn't say that."

He glared back and turned up the heat. His movements were faster and his attacks were stronger.

"Kazune might get hurt Hibari is getting serious now," Tsuna yelled.

Reborn smirked, "Look closer that may not be the case."

Lori changed her fighting style to Tae Kwon Do. She stopped the incoming tonfa with her foot and blocked the other with her fan. She smirked as his glare intensified. She flipped off him and swung her fan knocking his jacket off his shoulders. He clicked a button on this tonfas gaining spikes.

Lori smirked, "I can do that too." She clicked the button on her fans gaining the blades. She glared at him and said, "Bring it birdie."

Their killer intent intensified as Hibari and Lori lunged at each other once again.

Yamamoto laughed nervously, "They seem to be very serious don't you think."

"Yeah they're defiantly out to kill each other," Gokudera said looking at the two teenagers fight.

"I've never seen Kazune seem so scary before," Tsuna said looking at Reborn.

Reborn said, "That's because Kazune has the skills of a hitman."

"What?! Reborn how would he have the skills of a hitman," Tsuna exclaimed.

"He has the intuition, physique, and natural skills that's how," Reborn explained looking at the two cut each other.

The two were covered in cuts and bleeding. They were just about the same in strength, but both were reaching their limits. Both were panting and staggering and preparing for their final attacks. The chains lowered from Hibari's tonfas and Lori just gripped her fans. Hibari started to spin the chains on his tonfas, and he ran toward Lori aiming for her head. She ducked the chain somehow knocked the tie out her hair letting it loose. She kicked his ankles knocking him on his back, and got on top of straggled him with her fans blades pointed at his neck.

"I win Hibari," she smirked.

He stared at Lori for a moment and thought, "He looks like a… girl. Don't tell me…" He grabbed Lori by the waist and Lori looked at him confused.

"Are you alright," Lori asked.

He let her go and thought, "Maybe it was my imagination."

Lori got off him and put his hand out to help him up, but Hibari slapped her hand away and got up on his own. He glared at Lori and said, "Omnivore you can leave now with that group of herbivores."

Lori turned to leave, but Hibari grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back and whispered, "I may have lost but I will still give you punishment if you break rules even if you aren't my slave."

He walked away leaving Lori dumbstruck. She walked over to Tsuna and the gang.

She panted, "See I told you… I wouldn't… loose." With that she pasted out, but Yamamoto caught her before she hit the ground.

He sighed in relief to see she was only sleeping. He smiled down at her and thought, "See you did make your big bro proud."

Tsuna smiled, "Kazune is pretty strong. He was great."

"Yeah let's get him home," Gokudera said walking toward the exit.

Reborn sat on Tsuna's shoulder and said, "That was very impressive Kazune, but we still need to work on some things. A Mafioso shouldn't faint after a fight." He smirked looking at her sleeping form.

* * *

Somewhere else three figures stood in the shadows.

"So what will we do now," one said smiling with his tongue out of his mouth.

"Shall we begin taking out our targets," another said fixing his glasses facing the last one who was the leader.

"Kufufu, yes let's pay the Namimori students a visit," the leader laughed, "start your missions you two."

"Yes Mukuro-sama," the two said.

A/N: That's a wrap. Mukuro is making his move. What will happen in the next chapter? Review as always.


	5. Chapter 5: A Pineapple Appears

**A/n: It is now 12:20 a.m. as I am typing this chapter. When I'm done with this I'm going to sleep for a while. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Chapter 4: A Pineapple Appears

Lori had been unconscious for a couple of days. Reborn made Bianchi change her clothes when they got to the house, luckily when Gokudera saw Bianchi he passed out giving Yamamoto and Tsuna a reason to leave. The fight between her and Hibari was actually the longest fight she's ever had in her life. Reborn and Mama let her stay home to rest, and Tsuna got all her homework. She finally woke up and felt sore. Most of her cuts were healed, but she still needed to bandage her wrist and a cut on her cheek.

"Man, I need a hot bath," she said while stretching.

After her bath she week to the kitchen to see Mama cooking and sat at the table, "Do you need any help Mama?"

Nana turned around and smiled, "Kazu-chan I'm glad to see you're alright. Reborn told me you joined the karate club and you won the first match, but on your way home some kids riding their bikes accidently ran you over."

Lori sweat dropped, "Yeah, I feel fine now just a little sore is all."

"That's good but I'm almost done making lunch, so you don't have to help me. Go back to bed and I'll call you when it's ready," Nana smiled pushing Lori toward the exit.

Lori smiled and said, "Okay Mama."

She always liked Tsuna's mother. She secretly wished that her mother was more like Nana. She was face and sweet, but her mother was strong and follows her gut and was never indecisive. No matter how much she fought with her mother her always admired her. She got back to her room, laid in the bed, and drifted off to sleep.

For once she didn't have the dream. To her that was weirder than have the dream at all. She was too used to having it since she got to the Hitman Reborn world. She jumped when she heard a laugh.

"Kufufu."

She looked around to see no one else in the room. The hairs on the back off her neck started to stand up. She had a bad feeling that a certain illusionist was going to make his debut soon. She walked back to the kitchen to eat lunch with Nana. She helped her wash the dishes before going for a walk. She was trapped in thought before she tripped over something.

"Again why the hell is gravity against me," she yelled.

She looked to see an Elvis hair style and a pocket watch. She sighed and pulled out her cellphone and dialed Reborn's number.

"We have a problem," she said into the phone.

* * *

Lori ran to the hospital. Reborn told her that Ryohei was in the hospital as well. She liked Ryohei and was furious that he had gotten hurt. When she got to the hospital she ran into his room.

Tsuna and Reborn were in the room and Ryohei smiled, "Yo, Kazune how are you?"

"That's what I should be asking you. Are you okay?" she asked.

He smiled but winced, "Yeah, I've had worst injuries in some of my boxing matches. Don't worry about it."

Lori felt useless and angry. She gave a forced smile, "Alright get well soon Ryohei-senpai."

She walked out the room and went back to the streets. If she remembered correctly they would be after Gokudera next, but it's been a while since she saw this part of the story. She only really remembers bits and pieces.

She punched a lamp post near her leaving a dent and muttered, "Dammit, this is frustrating."

She started walking around for a while to calm down as she tried to remember this part of the anime.

Then she bumped into someone. She quickly apologized, "I'm sorry." She looked over to see Chikusa and Ken. However, Chikusa was covered in blood.

Lori glared, "So it's you two…what did you do to Gokudera."

Ken smirked and said, "Oh you're cute, too bad you aren't either of our target." Ken walked up to Lori and grabbed a piece of her hair and sniffed it, "A girl shouldn't dress in boys clothes."

Lori's eyes widened as she slapped his hand away and glared, "Don't touch me so freely dog boy."

A vein popped on Ken's forehead and he said, "Lucky for you that I'm not allowed to touch you. Let's go four-eyed Kappa. See you later princess."

They both left leaving Lori to wonder what he meant by not being able to touch me. They should have attacked her without a second thought. She decided to run back to the hospital to check on Gokudera. He was in the bed looking terrible. Bianchi was already there and threatening everyone in the room with her poison cooking.

Reborn looked at Lori and said, "About time you came Kazune. Will you come with us to fight the Kokuyo students?"

Lori glared pulling out her fans and said, "Without a second thought in the world."

Reborn smirked and said, "Alright everyone get ready we're leaving."

Reborn, Bianchi, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Lori made their way to Kokuyo Land. Half way their Gokudera caught up with them and joined the group.

* * *

At Kokuyo Land Ken and Mukuro were have a talk.

"It seems they're coming here to fight us," Ken said bowling.

"Yes it seems. But they will have to deal with my other pawns," He said looking at Ken bowl another strike,

"But what do we do with the chicken, duck, and what bird he is," Ken asked.

"Kufufu I doubt he'll be a problem," she smirked looking over to a little boy curled up in the corner with a blank look.

Mukuro closed his bi-colored eyes and thought, "I wonder how my princess is doing…"

* * *

"Kazune hurry up we're almost there," Yamamoto yelled.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted," Lori caught up to the group.

As they walked around Yamamoto fell down a hole.

"Are you okay baseball idiot," Gokudera yelled down the hole.

"Yeah I'm fine," he yelled back.

A familiar voice also came from the hole as well, "Look what we have here my pray."

A blonde with a scar across his nose and Kokuyo uniform walked out the shadows.

"Ken," Lori yelled gaining everyone's attention.

"You know him Kazune," Tsuna asked.

"Not really I met him after the one with glasses attacked Gokudera," she explained glaring at Ken, who just smirked.

"Yo Princess, how ya doin'," Ken said.

Gokudera chuckled, "Princess it's perfect. You do look pretty girlish."

Lori glared turned deadly and it successfully shut Gokudera up opening her fans she said, "Yamamoto beat this guy into a bloody pulp. If you don't I will."

Reborn spoke up, "Kazune don't interfere this battle is for those two. You'll get your chance to fight."

She lowered her weapons as the two began to fight. Ken bit Yamamoto's bat in half, and Yamamoto didn't look like he was willing to get hurt.

"Dammit Yamamoto fight back you can still play with a scratch," Lori yelled in frustration.

Somehow he managed to escape and from in the hole. He apologized to Reborn about the bat. Reborn just gave him another. They started to run in some random direction if you ask Lori until the saw a girl with pink hair and Kokuyo uniform. She had some type flute or clarinet or something that was causing stuff to freaking explode.

Lori looked dazzled by that and said, "Oh god can you teach me how to do that?"

Everyone gave Lori the "really" look. She shrugged and said, "What that was fucking awesome you got to admit."

M.M looked at Lori and said, "I would but I don't think Mukuro-chan would want me to so no can do."

Lori threw her arms in the air and yelled, "What the hell does Mukuro have to do with me dammit. It's his fault I can't learn cool tricks. I'll punch him in the face when I see him."

Everyone sweat dropped and thought, "We need to get this kid tested."

Bianchi declared she would take care of M.M and told the rest of us to run. They left and ran into some dude that can control birds or something like that. He show them live video are two ugly monster twins that were going to attack Haru and Kyoko. However, the future Lambo, I-Pin, and Shamal appeared to the rescue. After that Reborn show everyone a picture of the supposed Mukuro, which was Lancia. That's when Fuuta appeared and declared he was going to stick with Mukuro. Tsuna went chasing after him and Lori chased after him. She lost him in the woods.

"What the hell? Where did they go?" she asked looking around franticly, "How the fuck do you lose two boys?"

"Hello. Can you help me," a familiar voice asked.

Lori snapped her head to the right to see a boy her age. He had blue hair that was in a pineapple style that covered one eye, and a Kokuyo uniform with a camouflage shirt. He had a creepy smile and a blue eye showing.

She knew that he was Mukuro Rokudo, but she wanted to see if he knew who she was.

"Who are you," she asked feigning concern.

"I'm a student that Mukuro has taken hostage. Can you help me escape?" Mukuro asked.

Lori smirked, "I would but it turns out," she pulled out her fans and took her fighting stance, "You're the real Mukuro Rokudo."

He frowned for a second then it morphed into a creepy smile. He swept the hair from his eye to reveal a red eye with the number six in it, "Kufufu it seems you found me out Princess."

Lori glared and yelled, "Don't call me princess." She lunged at him, but he blocked with his trident.

Lori's eyes widened and she jumped back and she thought, "I absolutely cannot get scratched by that trident."

"Oh, so you know what happens when someone is hit with my trident," he smirked attacking again.

Lori dodged but took his eyes off his for a second. He got behind her and knocked her fans out of her hands. She kicked back but he dodged. He swung his trident but it only cut the tie holding her hair a few strands falling in the process. She ran away grabbing her fans in the process, but he was hot on her trail.

She hid behind a tree to catch her breath and thought, "I forgot how strong he was…" She came from behind the tree slowly only to have someone grab her from behind by her wrist.

"Kufufu, you're pretty fun to chase Princess," Mukuro whispered in her ear. He twisted her wrist making her drop her fans once again.

"Let me go you pineapple bastard," Lori struggled trying to pull away.

A vein popped on his head and his mood changed, "I'd stop struggling Lori you don't want to make me angry do you?"

Lori froze and turned to face Mukuro and asked, "How do you know my real name?"

Mukuro brought his face closer to hers. She blushed at the closeness and looked away as he said with fake hurt in his voice, "You don't remember? We met in your dream a couple of times. I actually know a lot about you Princess."

Lori's eyes widened and she went stiff. She looked at Mukuro as he continued, "And one things is clear," he leaned in closer, "I want you to be mine and mines alone."

Lori pulled away falling and her back. Mukuro pulled her leg as she tried to crawl away and straddled her with his hands on either side of her face. She blushed and tried to push him away and yelled, "Get off of me!"

Mukuro smirked taking hold of her wrists and said in a sing-song voice, "No can do~"

He pinned her arms to the ground and she glared, "Why me? You could have any girl, so why me?"

"Not every girl is from another world," he leaned in again, "that's why I want you. Plus, not every girl can enter my dreams."

Lori gasped, "Your dreams I thought I was imagining things, but then that mean...,"

"Hmm," he hummed.

Lori glared, "Do you know how I got to this world?"

"I may…I may not. It doesn't matter now since you can't find your way back," he leaned in closer making their noses brush each other.

Lori's blush deepened and she stuttered, "W-What are you doing? I know you're not doing what I-I think you're doing."

Mukuro laughed and said, "Why yes I am."

Lori turned her head and said, "N-no. I won't let you."

"You don't have a choice," Mukuro said crashing his lips onto Lori's.

"Mmph,"Lori squeezed her eyes shut as she felt something rubbing against her lips.

"Oh my god is that his tongue," she yelled in her mind.

He forced his tongue in and she held back a moan.

_Gulp. _"Oh god what did I just swallow," she thought.

Mukuro pulled back and smirked, "That was a fast acting sedative. Good night my princess."

Lori felt herself losing consciousness and she mentally cursed. She pasted out and Mukuro lifted her up bridal style and began to walk to the building.

"Just how will you react to this Tsunayoshi Sawada heir to the Vongola?" Mukuro asked to himself.

**A/N: It is now 4:38 a.m. and I am SLEEPY! I'm about to hit the sack, soI hope you guys liked it. Review as always. I'll be updating soon.**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

For: Why the Heck are the Akatsuki Here? As Kids?!, Did It Have to be This Anime?, and Rockin' With the Akatsuki

Okay, I know everyone hates the Author's Note chapters. Believe me I know, but I thought that everyone deserved and explanation for my long ass absence. Everyone has the right to give me a virtual slap or punch in the face I deserve it.

Number 1:

For everyone that was either preparing for the ACT/ PSAE(Prairie State Achievement Exam only ppl in Illinois take this one…. I think… wasn't really paying attention to my teacher hahaha), or taken it in the last two days with me you all know my pain. I had so much much homework and practice exams it was ridiculous, but helpful. Yes, yes school sucks ass :p Please wish me luck and keep your fingers crossed for my results hopefully its good. I didn't think it was that hard….

Number 2:

I had writers block, but I wrote down tons of ideas for the stories and I have not lost inspiration one bit.

Number 3:

Just too much crap going on in my life.

However, dear readers that is not a good excuse for keeping you all in suspense for either of my stories. I'm glad to say that since that devil- worshipping test is over I WILL BE UPDATING FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 2013 ON FRIDAY, SATURDAY, AND SUNDAY ! *cheers and claps* I'm so sorry about keeping you all waiting so long. If you want to message me the virtual punch or slap feel free (- ^-) also message me anything you wish, whether it's an idea or request for the story you like, how your day is going, anything. Look forward to the new chapters Friday, and thanks for all your support for the story you enjoy reading by me.


	7. Chapter 7: What Did I Just Do!

**A/N: It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry for that. I'll make it up to you guys with this new chapter :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Chapter 6: What Did I Just Do?!

When Lori came to, she slowly sat up and looked around. The room looked a mess and she was lying on a dusty couch. Suddenly, the lights began to shine behind her. Lori turned around to see Mukuro smirked down at her.

"Dramatic much…," she sweat dropped.

Mukuro looked down at her and smirked, "I see you're awake now Lori, but have you even noticed what you're wearing?"

She gave a confused look, "What I'm wearing…?"

She looked down and screamed, "YOU DAMN PERV!"

Lori now had on a skin tight dress that stopped mid-thigh that exposed most of her back. It was purple and had butterflies as blue as the specks in her eyes. She also had white socks that came a little over her knees and black flats. Her long hair was down and still spiky.

She tried to cover herself as she glared at Mukuro, "Give me back my clothes and get me out of this monstrosity you fucking perverted ass bastard!"

Lori never liked wearing dresses and was a tomboy for most of her life. Her mother would try constantly to get the girl into a dress like her sister, but she never would wear it. She'd throw it in the garbage when no one was looking and blame it on the dog.

He smirked, "But… I think it looked cute, so….no chance."

"You're a monster," Lori pouted and crossed her arms.

He chuckled and stood up walking toward Lori. She backed away but ended up falling off the couch in the process.

"Okay it's official. Gravity is really after me," she thought rubbing the back of her head.

She looked up when she heard Mukuro laughing and glared as he said, "You really are interesting, princess." He leaned over to be on eye level with her.

He jumped back when Lori kicked her leg out and said, "DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS, CREEPY PINEAPPLE!"

A vein popped on his forehead as he smirked lifting her up in the air by the ankle and said, "And don't call me a pineapple, princess."

Lori blushed as she pulled down the short monstrosity yelling, "P-put me down! You really are a pervert."

"I'm far from a pervert, princess. Unless you want to return to what we were doing earlier," she smirked managing to pull her straight on her feet.

"Wait… wasn't I just upside down. Oh fuck logic when I'm around this guy," Lori thought as he pulled her closer. Then she thought back to earlier and a blush lit her face.

Lori shoved him covering her mouth then yelled, "YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS!"

He smirked and pulled her close again, "Why yes I did. It was great too." He licked his lips and began laugh again.

Lori's mouth dropped to the ground as she looked at the blue haired boy. She balled her hands into a fist as angry grew with in her. She didn't like to be played with, and didn't like the blue haired boy one bit. Her eyes began to change to an ice blue and the temperature in the room dropped drastically.

Mukuro stopped his laughter and looked at the girls face, "Hm?"

Lori glared at him, but looked strangely calm at the same time and said in an icy voice, "I'm going to rip you to shreds…"

She cocked her arm back and punched him square in the jaw. Mukuro smirked as a line of blood dripped down his chin. He looked at Lori and her hair began to become spikier and her fist began to glow the same icy blue as her eyes.

"We can't have that just yet…," he smirked as he appeared behind her striking a pressure point causing her to pass out. He grabbed her before she hit the ground and lifted her up bridal style. He carried her back to the couch and laid her down.

"Your powers are awakening sooner than expected…," he said while moving a piece of hair out of her face, "but you can't control it yet. I think you should wait a bit, princess." He leaned down and kissed her on the head.

He stood and looked over into a dark corner of the room and a blank Fuuta and said, "Now back to business."

When Tsuna, Gokudera, Bianchi, and Reborn ran into the room they were shocked to see an unconscious Lori and Mukuro's lap. Mukuro stroked her head and smirked at the group, "So you've finally come, heir to the Vongola."

Tsuna remembered the boy from earlier and said, "I remember you from the woods."

Mukuro just smirked and continued to stroke the head of Lori. Then, Tsuna looked at Lori and finally took in her appearance and blushed.

"W-wait a minute Kazune is a girl," he yelled at Reborn.

Reborn looked at the shocked heir and to the rest of the group and said, "Why don't you let her explain?"

* * *

"Who is rubbing my head," Lori thought as she began to come to, "It feels…nice."

She started to open her eyes slowly as she heard Tsuna yell.

She yawned and mumbled, "Shut up, Tsuna. We're not going to be late for the love of God."

She looked up to see a pair of mismatched eyes and yelled, "Whoa!"

Lori felled on the ground again as Mukuro and Gokudera snickered. She threw her shoe at Gokudera and yelled, "Don't laugh at me octohead!"

He pulled dynamite out of nowhere and yelled, "Dammit Kazune I'll blow you to the moon!"

"Nice try we all know that's from the Honeymooners octohead," Lori grinned as she ran over to Tsuna and hugged him causing the young boy to blush.

"K-k-kazune you're a girl," he asked as the girl squeezed the life out of him.

Lori looked at Tsuna and smiled, "Yeah lil' bro. We'll have to talk about that later. Right now we have a Perverted Pineapple to deal with."

They all turned around when they heard laughter.

"Kufufu… princess you really are interesting, but I won't hesitate to fight you like earlier," Mukuro said grabbing his trident and handing it to Fuuta, who took it without a word.

Lori glared, "Whatever you do don't-,"

She was cut off when Bianchi went to fight Fuuta and ended up getting stabbed.

"Get cut," she said slowly and face palmed, "Maybe I should stop beating around the bush when it's something important…"

Gokudera ran over to her as he yelled, "Sis! Mukuro you bastard I'm going to kill you!"

He began to charge toward the blue haired menace when Reborn cut in, "No Gokudera this is Tsuna's fight. Bianchi knew the risk, just watch her…"

Lori looked at Bianchi sadly and then glared at the boy, "You hurt my big sis you punk I'm going to beat yo ass."

The smirk on Mukuro's face widened, "I'd like to see you try… Ken, Chikusa handle those two for me."

The two boys walked out of the shadows, "Yes Mukuro-sama."

Gokudera yelled, "There is no way I'm leaving the Tenth in his time of need!"

Reborn kicked him in the head and said, "Gokudera if you really want to help Tsuna take care of those two first baka," he looked at Lori, "You too, Lori. Make them pay."

Lori and Gokudera looked at each other.

"Okay, I'll do it," she smirked and lightly punched Gokudera in the arm, "But not for you octohead got that."

Gokudera frowned and slapped her hand away, "Whatever Kazune. I'm not doing this for you either. This is for the Tenth and sis."

Ken laughed, "Like you'll even have a chance against us princess and octohead."

Lori yelled, "Only I get to call him octohead, dog breath!"

"D-dog breath," Ken blushed.

Lori smirked, "Yeah you heard me, or would you prefer mutt face?"

A vein appeared on Ken's head as he lunged for Lori, "That's it I'm fighting you princess

"Bring it doggy," Lori laughed as she ran out the room.

Tsuna sweat dropped and thought, "Kazune sure is energetic when it comes to messing with people for sure."

Gokudera looked at Chikusa and said, "Let's go four eyes and this time I'm going to beat your ass!"

They too ran out of the room leaving an unconscious Bianchi, still under mind control Fuuta, indifferent Reborn, terrified Tsuna, and menacing Mukuro.

"Are you sure you want to have those two fight them? They may get killed," Mukuro asked.

Reborn smirked, "Those two are plenty capable in handling your goons. Lori may not be a hitman, but she can easily anger her opponent with her constant taunting and use it to her advantage. Plus, she's resourceful. Gokudera is a hitman trained by the legendary Shamal and a very intelligent boy."

Tsuna thought, "Hopefully, they both come back okay…"

"Tsuna don't worry and focus on this battle before you," Reborn said kicking the boy in the face.

"Alright," he looked at Mukuro with a new found determination.

Reborn's hat covered his eyes as he thought, "While they're at it they can find him…"

* * *

Lori ran through the hall of the abandoned building and yelled, "Can't keep up can you mutt face?"

Ken used the wolf channel and yelled, "Shut up. I'll tear you to pieces!"

She grabbed a random piece and debris and threw it square at his face. He caught it in his mouth and crushed it. He extended his claw and reached out to stab Lori. He missed only tearing the fabric on her side. Small, swallow cuts forming.

She hissed and yelled, "Hey watch it mutt! This dress is already short as is! What are you a perv too?"

She kicked him sending him flying into a room. He ran back out in his gorilla channel, and tried to punch her. She dodged and uppercut him and kicked him once again.

He stayed on the ground for a second and thought, "What is with this girl? Why are her punches and kicks so powerful? I think she actually broke a rib…"

She smirked with an evil glint in her eyes. She said in a cold voice, "Did that hurt mutt? I bet my big sis and big bro are hurting the same way…"

He looked at her and thought, "She seems different… why her eyes are blue? Aren't they supposed to be purple?"

Lori's smirked widened, "I know that's not all you got for me dog boy…"

When she got close enough he knocked her legs from under her and kicked her in the side sending her into a wall and said, "Don't get too cocky princess."

She groaned as she turned over and mumbled, "Damn that actually hurt. AH!"

Ken stomped her in the side and then lifted her up by her neck and began to choke her, "I don't know what the boss sees in you, but maybe if I rough you up a bit I will see. He said something about you having power."

Lori glared up grabbing his hand and choked out, "W-what are y-you talking about?"

"Oh you don't know. Apparently you and the Vongola brat have some type of special power he wants to use for himself," Ken grinned as he tightened his grip, "But I don't see anything special from you or that unless Vongola brat."

Lori couldn't breathe and she didn't get what he was talking about. What special power? She was a normal girl. Well besides the fact she was from an entirely different universe, part of the mafia, and had kick ass fighting skills, she was totally normal.

"I need to get out of this otherwise…I might really die," she squeezed her eyes shut as tears began to form in her eyes.

Ken laughed, "What are you going to cry now? Wow, you really are unless girl."

"I'm not unless… I will help my friends and get back house, and I can't do that crying like a sissy ass girl. I'M NOT GOING TO DIE LIKE THIS," she thought as a tear fell onto her necklace.

It began to glow an icy blue and a voice came from it, "_Don't lose that fighting spirit kid! That's the dying will you're going to need!"_

Lori's eyes shot open as she heard the voice and the will to live increased tenfold. Icy blue flames began to surround her hands freezing Ken's hands. She kicked him in the stomach sending him flying once again. She landed on her feet with her eyes closed. The same flame on her hands began to form on her forehead.

Ken yelled, "What the hell is going on?!"

Lori slowly opened her eyes to reveal a pair of icy blue eyes with a strong resolve. She looked calm unlike earlier and said, "I don't know, but Ken I'm going to beat you."

Ken glared and lunged, "Bring it."

Lori stood her ground and when he got close enough she disappeared from his view.

"Wha-,"

He was cut off as she elbowed in the head saying, "Too slow."

He turned around ready to attack, but she put her hand in his face stopping him. His eyes widened as a mist began to come from her hand as she said, "Sleep for a while."

His body began to freeze over in a layer of ice. Lori backed away when she was finished and grabbed her head, the flames disappearing.

"What did I just do," she asked stumbling back, "Or better yet how?"

She remembered hearing the voice of a women coming from her pendant. It sounded familiar to her somehow. She looked at Ken and limped down the hallway until she saw a yellow bird. She walked over to the door as she heard it sing the Namimori school anthem.

She gave the bird a stale face and thought, "Did I really have to be the one to find this guy?"

She kicked the door down and winced afterward, but smiled at the demon before her, "Why hello Hibari old buddy old pal."

**A/N: WHY HELLO THERE READERS OLD BUDDIES OLD PALS! I know what you guys are thinking and I think it goes along the lines "About damn time! This chick has had me in suspense for months!" And trust I've had myself in suspense when I was reading over the story so far haha. But now Lori has some new problems like stopping Mukuro, helping Tsuna, and finding out who the mysterious voice is… Keep reading and REVIEW I always love to hear what you guys have to say :) **


	8. Chapter 8: Why is this so Hard!

**A/N: Hello everyone~ How's it going? Great then I'll just make your day with this new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hitman Reborn.**

Chapter 7: Why is this so Hard?!

Hibari had his legs curled up and glared up at Lori. He was very beat up and said, "Why are you here herbivore?"

"What the heck! That's all you have to say after I rescued you, you ungrateful jerk," Lori yelled as she limped in front of him.

Hibari finally took in her appearance and his eyes widened. He looked her up and down, seeing how torn up she really was. Her hair was wild making her look similar to Tsuna, she was sweaty with scratches here and there, clothes almost in shreds, and sweaty. What he really noticed was the cleavage coming out of her dress and said, "…Herbivore…are you female?"

Lori followed his eyes and blushed covering her chest, "…Yeah, but we can worry about that later. Don't you want revenge on the blue haired bastard?"

A deadly aura began to fill the room as Hibari began to stand and limp out of the room leaving Lori.

"Well at _least_ wait for me you demon," she said chasing after him ducking as a tonfa came flying her way.

Hibari kept walking and said, "Don't insult me openly herbivore. You are still my slave whether you won that fight or not."

Lori pouted and grumbled, "I'm not your damn slave…"

She noticed how Hibari was struggling and sped up. She grabbed his arm and slung it over her shoulder and grabbed his side making him steady. He gave her an icy glare.

"Herbivore…"

Lori glared back and said, "Look Hibari just shut up and accept my help. We have better things to worry about than you and your stupid male pride."

Hibari looked at the girl and though, "…she seems…different now."

He stayed silent as they made their way back to where Tsuna and the others were fighting. They ran into Gokudera on the way.

Lori smiled, "Hey, octohead. You beat that bastard?"

"Without a doubt. Who do you think I am, Kazune," Gokudera said and turned his attention to Hibari.

He put his hand out and said, "Shamal wanted me to give this to you. It'll stop the cherry blossom thing."

Hibari stared at his hand and nodded as a trident mosquito bit him on the neck.

"What cherry blossom thing," Lori thought with a frown then she remembered, "Oh yeah, he had that sakuraitis or something because they want to watch the cherry blossom trees that one episode. That's how Mukuro beat him… Wait, why didn't I see it? Oh yeah, training…"

Gokudera yelled, "Let's hurry back to the Tenth."

They began to speed up as they reached the room. Tsuna turned around smiled, "Kazune, Gokudera, and…H-hibari."

Mukuro smirked as he looked at us, "Looks like they put a number on you, and the birdly has come back to play."

Lori scanned the room and saw Fuuta on the ground unconscious with a peaceful expression and Bianchi right next to him. Tsuna looked a little beat up and Reborn sitting on the sidelines.

Hibari smirked and shoved Lori, "I'll bite you too death!"

"This again? You know it won't work," Mukuro's eye changed and cherry blossoms began to fill the room.

Hibari ran at top speed to Mukuro and began to fight Mukuro who was taken by surprise. Lori limped over to Reborn and asked, "Why are you just sitting here Reborn?"

"I'm waiting," he replied cryptically looking up to Leon who was on the ceiling.

Lori followed he eyes and said, "How long has Leon been like that, and why am I just noticing it?"

Lori looked back over to Hibari and Mukuro as he heard a body hit the ground. Mukuro was laid out on the ground motionless. Hibari began to walk back toward the group and collapsed, but before he hit the ground Lori caught him. She gave a small as she felt his breathing.

"This guy is just not human," she laughed mentally and placed him gently on the ground.

She glared into space as she heard a laugh, "Kufufu, you don't smile at me like that."

They all turned around as Mukuro stood up and glared at the group. Lori gave a bitter smile, "Well maybe if you weren't a pervert I would jack ass."

"Hmm, so that weak bird is competition for my princess. I'll remember that," he said as he grabbed a gun from out his jacket.

Lori took a low stance and said, "For the last time I'm not your damn princess, and I'm not for grabs. No one is going to cuff me yet."

"Cuff," Gokudera and Tsuna asked confused.

"Get with me, marry me, along those lines," Lori explained laughing, "I shall be single for however long I please mwahahaha!"

Gokudera punched her in the head as Reborn kicked her in the stomach yelling, "Shut up you idiot."

"OW!"

Everyone expect for Lori, who was currently rolling around in pain, looked back at Mukuro who pointed the gun at his temple. He pulled the trigger and fell limply to the ground. Tsuna and Gokudera's eyes widened as he did so. Lori stared at the body and walked over to him. She nudged him with her foot.

"Yep he's dead alright," she said, but she knew it wasn't over just yet.

Tsuna yelled, "Kazune, I don't think you should do that."

She waved him off, "It's fine the bastard deserves it."

She walked back over to the group and patted Tsuna on the back and whispered, "Lil' Bro this isn't over quiet yet."

He looked at her and asked, "What do you mean?"

Gokudera walked over to his sister who began to open her eyes. But Tsuna and Lori could feel something creepy and menacing coming from her.

She smiled, "Hayato, help your big sister won't you."

Gokudera shrugged as he began to bend over to help her. She pulled out Mukuro's trident and cut his arm.

"WHAT THE HELL SIS!"

She smiled, "I'm sorry my hand slipped."

Reborn walked over to Bianchi and said, "Get it together Bianchi." He jumped up and slapped her on the nose lightly.

She gave a creepy smile and stabbed the spot that Reborn was standing in. Luckily, he jumped out the way.

Gokudera grabbed her arm and said, "Sis, what the hell are you doing?"

Tsuna flinched and yelled, "Gokudera, get out the way!"

"That's not your sister," Lori yelled as she heard a small voice tell her danger was around the corner.

It was too late and Bianchi kicked Gokudera in the chest knocking him out. She laughed Mukuro's trademark laugh and looked at Lori, Tsuna, and Reborn.

The hair covering her right eye moved revealing a red eye with the character for six in it, "You really thought it was over foolish Vongola kufufu."

Tsuna asked, "But how? You just shot yourself."

"The Estraneo family," Reborn began.

Tsuna and Lori looked at the infant as he began to explain, "A long time ago the family tried to create a bullet that was branded illegal in the mafia world. The Possession Bullet, which allows you to take over the body of an enemy and kill off their comrades. How did you obtain such a thing?"

"Kufufu those fool… it was easy to get it from them," he laughed. He walked over to the unconscious Hibari and said, "I can take control of others by cutting them with my trident."

Bianchi's body feel as he cut the boy, and Hibari's right eye turned red, "Kufufu, Hibari is a scary monster. Even though he's still hurt he still manages resist me even now."

Hibari's body went limp again and Mukuro took control of Bianchi's body again.

Lori gave him a disgusted look, "That's just sick…"

Tsuna glared at Mukuro and thought, "That's just cruel…"

Gokudera began to stand and Tsuna yelled, "Gokudera are you alright?"

He lifted his face to reveal a red right eye as well. Tsuna and Lori gasped.

"Dammit, first Bianchi and now Gokudera. Who's next," Lori asked frustrated.

As soon as she said that Ken and Chikusa came in in the same condition. Lori face palmed and sighed, "I just had to ask didn't I?"

All the possessed mafia members laughed unison and said, "How will you two get out of this hm?"

Tsuna looked at Reborn, "Reborn, what do we do?!"

"You have to do this on your own you too," Reborn said simply, "I can only watch for the time being."

Lori sighed she really didn't want to. She was tired, hurt, and sore. However, she had to do what she had to do. Tsuna seemed a little uncertain. Lori thought, "Tsuna just think about protecting everyone. That's your true dying will lil' bro."

She stood with her back facing Tsuna's as she said, "Listen, Tsuna. I know you don't want to do this but we have to do this to stop Mukuro. We can do this if we work together, okay?"

"…Yeah," Tsuna said.

Lori smirked, "Okay. I'll take Ken and Chikusa, and you handle Octohead and Bianchi."

They began to fight their two people. Lori kicked Ken and Chikusa, but they just kept coming back like zombies. She was running out of energy and fast. She looked over to Tsuna who was getting the snot beat out of him by Bianchi and Gokudera. She frowned and couldn't take Mukuro's torture anymore.

"Why is this so hard?!," she thought as she dodged an attack.

Ken wrapped his arms around she waist and pulled her closer as he said, "What's wrong Lori? Getting tired?"

She pushed him and said, "Shut it and don't touch me."

Chikusa crossed his arms around his heart, "You wound me princess."

She kicked him. She looked at the broken boys on the ground. They were both heavily injured from their previous fights, both bleeding, and trembling from pain. The same went for Bianchi and Gokudera.

Tsuna asked, "Aren't you feeling their pain Mukuro? Why are you doing this to them?"

"Kufufu, you really are foolish Tsunayoshi Sawada. I could care less about their pain," his smile with a dark, twisted smile, "They are nothing more than tools for my enjoyment."

Both Lori's and Tsuna's eyes widened as anger began to swell up inside them both. They looked at each other and glared at the blue haired menace.

Lori yelled, "And what about Ken and Chikusa? Do you even car about them?"

"Not at all."

Tsuna yelled, "How could you? They're your friends aren't they?"

Mukuro gave a blank look, "I have no friends."

Lori balled up her fist and yelled, "Mukuro this is unforgiveable. I won't let you hurt my friends any longer. I'm going to protect them with all my might and get vengeance for their pain!"

Leon began to glow.

Tsuna looked at Mukuro with a new found determination. He was angry and couldn't forgive Mukuro either. He wanted to defeat him, and proof that he wasn't just Stupid Tsuna, but Tsunayoshi Sawada Vongola's Tenth Heir.

Leon began to glow brighter.

"Mukuro Rokudo, I swear I will protect my friends and defeat you. You won't take over the mafia world," Tsuna yelled.

Leon's cocoon blew and a pair of gloves with the number 27, two plain paper fans, and two bullets appeared before Tsuna, Lori, and Reborn.

Reborn picked up Leon who transformed back into a gun and smirked, "Finally you two understand what it means to be a part of the Vongola."

Lori walked over and picked up the paper fans with a confused looked, "Wouldn't my regular fans be better than these? I mean at least they're lethal."

"No those are way stronger," Reborn smirked with a glint in his eyes.

"Why do I only have wool gloves," Tsuna asked franticly.

Reborn kicked him, "Shut up and put them on Tsuna."

"What are these bullets for," Lori asked handing them to Reborn.

He took them and said, "Dying Will Bullets, but they seem different from the usual ones I use on Tsuna. I wonder why?"

Mukuro stopped them having Ken attack Lori and Gokudera kick Tsuna, "Too bad you won't live long enough to find out Arcobaleno."

He sent Bianchi after Reborn who jumped in the air avoiding her attack. He had Gokudera throw bombs at both Tsuna and Lori, who couldn't avoid them in time and got hit, "And neither will they."

Reborn landed on the ground with his head down gun in hand. Mukuro smirked as he looked at the two bodies in the crater.

"I need Tsunayoshi's body, but injury will heal regardless. As for Lori I would never completely kill the girl I'm interested in. She will be fine," he smirked then looked at Reborn, "Looks like you won't have students anymore Arcobaleno."

Reborn smirked, "I don't think so Mukuro Rokudo. I'm the strongest hitman in the world. I can shoot a bullet with perfect accuracy in 0.8 seconds. Look at them yourself."

Mukuro looked back at the two. Something seemed different about the two.

* * *

_Lori began to see images of her family and friends run though her mind. She saw her mother and sister talking about how much they missed her._

"_I miss you guys two," she thought._

_Then an image of her father appeared as he was working in his office overseas. He looked at the family picture of them and said, "I hope my little Lori is doing fine. She is a strong willed and smart girl, even though her temper can get the best of her from time to time. Where ever she is I know she is doing something that will change someone for the best. Something that will make me proud…_"

_He began to chuckle, "And hopefully she isn't getting a crazy boyfriend because then I'll have to traumatized someone."_

_Lori sweat dropped, "Wow Dad just wow, but…I know I'll make you proud."_

_Suddenly, the silhouette of a woman appeared. The woman smirked and said, "Go and kicked to douchebags ass!"_

_Lori recognized the voice and smirked. She knew she could trust this woman who ever she was, "I will whoever you are!"_

When she opened her eyes it was the same icy blue from the fight with Ken. An icy flame appeared on her forehead. She stood up and sent the flames into the pan fans. They changed into steel fan and looked similar to her original ones expect a roman numeral X was hanging from the bottom in a large charm. The flames stayed on the tips of the blades in the fan. Tsuna's appeared changed as well he eyes were now an orange color. His gloves changed as well with an X on them too. They looked awesome.

Mukuro frowned, "This can't be…"

Lori and Tsuna had extremely calm expressions as they said in perfect unison, "Mukuro Rokudo we're going to defeat you."

**A/N: How did you guys like that? REVIEW as always.**


End file.
